As illustrated in FIG. 1, the brake control device of a conventional auxiliary walker is from the brake theory of bicycles. Such device is defective in design as described below:
1. The user who needs to use an auxiliary walker is generally a hospital patient or an old person. In order to prevent the walker from sliding the user should hold the brake 10 continually in use if she or he wants to stand up or to slow down the speed. Such holding of the brake continually will cause the user to be unable to bear it for extended periods of time. It is therefore very dangerous if the brake is released from hands. PA1 2. While the brake 10 is held upward, the brake guide line is linked upward also. Therefore, the brake guide line is rubbed against with the fixed seat 11 of front end brake 10 and can be broken by the rubbing action.